Her Beautiful Soul
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Little one-shots of Reinako. ReixMinako if you don't like Yuri then dont read.
1. Christmas Wishes

With a blanket in her arms a blonde haired girl walks up the steps of an old temple. She smiled to herself watching the snow dance in the air then lightly land on the cold steps of the temple. Hurrying her pace Mina got all the way up the steps then she jogged into the main building. She opened the door with her small hand and slipped into the hallway then shut the door quietly making sure she wouldn't wake anyone up. Taking her shoes off she made her way down the halls like a ninja 'til she found the room were she knew a friend of hers would be sitting. The room wasn't too small, but it wasn't very big at the same time. A fire burned all year long in the middle of the room, a girl with long black hair in a white and red priestess uniform sat in front of the fire with her eyes closed. With a small smile on Mina's yellow lipstick lips she unfolded the blanket and placed it over Raye's shoulders.

Mina sat down facing were she had come in and leaned her back against Raye. She felt the black haired girl shift a little to adjust to the added weight. Raye looked down at the blanket and she knew the moment who had put it on her seeing no one, but Mina will bug her in anyway when it came to this room. It felt reassuring to know that there will always be Mina to talk to, enter places others wouldn't, and listen to her when she needs it. Raye said, "Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?"

Mina looked down at a strand of hair of Raye's on her hand and she played with it a little and answered, "No."

Raye only nodded her head then wondered if she should dare ask what her best friend wanted for Christmas. Raye closed her dark purple eyes and leaned a little against Mina. She sighed when she heard the blonde sigh. In a gentle, soft, caring voice Raye asked, "What did you want for Christmas? Anyway I can help?"

Raye was pretty sure that she couldn't helping seeing it was a dress or a famous boy that had got engaged over the holiday season. It was quite for a moment and it made Raye wonder if her best friend had fell asleep on her.

"I don't know if you'd want to help." Mina said in a small voice.

Raye said, "Mina your my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Raye had crushed and is still crushing on the blonde since they were kids playing on the monkey bars. She couldn't believe that someone would talk to her when they didn't know anything about her. Mina proudly showed Raye how to climb on the monkey bars then helped Raye climb on them. Mina let Raye take her time and she didn't get upset when other kids started to pick on her and Raye for trying and trying to climb the metal bars. When Raye finally got across the one set of bars Mina took the raven haired girl into a huge hug. Raye had ever been hugged before and the seven year old smiled at the odd feeling that she felt. It was like she was warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Pushing the memory aside she looked for Mina's hand and found that a piece of her own hair was tangled in the blonde's fingers and Raye smiled before taking hand. Mina looked down at the hand Raye was holding and she turned around and faced Raye. She looked into Raye's purple eyes looking for any signs for her to stop what she was about to do.

"I think you can guess. Just ... hold ... still." Mina whispered.

Raye watched Mina come closer and she started to panic. She didn't know what to do. When Mina's lips were inches from her own Raye flinched back. Wishing to take it back the moment that she did. Mina pulled back and she said, "Sorry. I crossed the line."

The blonde slowly got to her feet and went to leave the temple. She stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Feeling warm steam on the back of her neck she said in a soft voice, "Raye."

With a small smile Raye whispered into the blonde's right ear, "Mina. You'll get what you wanted for Christmas you just need to work on me. You know me better than anyone. I need to get use to something. Just so you know I've felt the same for some time."

Raye pulled Mina closer and kissed her best friend's, girlfriend's, soul mate's, neck. Mina sighed and answered, "That is one mission I'm willing to work on, Raye."


	2. Home

"Miss Aino! Aino-san!"

Minako looked over at the flashing cameras and new men standing outside her apartment building blocking her way just to get a damn picture. She managed one of her fake smiles and he snapped a picture then let her get to her apartment. She quickly walked in and locked the doors and drew the blinds in the all the rooms. When she knew it was safe she put her keys on the coffee table then sad down with her legs on her sofa. She let her eyes looked over at the wall by the door and she saw a picture of her chasing Rei on the beach, and Rei had her red hair tie in her hand looking back smiling. Minako could remember that day so well even if it was 8 years since then.

_*8 years ago*_

"Why do you keep this in your hair? You look cuter without it. No wonder no one wants to go out with you."

Minako glared at Rei and said, "Give it back Reiko!"

With a chuckle Rei ran down the beach with Minako running after her. Usagi pulled out her camera and took a picture giving a copy to both of the girls before Minako left for her first tour.

_*end*_

Minako smiled and she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it to see her manager and let her in. Her manager looked at the photo of Minako and Rei and said, "You had a lot of good times with her didn't you? What's her name."

Right then Minako wasn't going to answer that question. She had many photos of Rei around the house and she didn't tell anyone who she was. Rei was the only one that kept in touch with her after she left seeing everyone else had gone there different ways. Rei called every night and talked to Minako for hours on end well she was cleaning her chores. Minako loved Rei more than a friend and Rei had told her that she felt the same, but be cause of Minako touring and the madness that is paparazzi.

"What do you want Erin?" Minako asked.

"I just wanted to know if you had plans for your little break are."

Minako knew where she wanted to go and she said, "I have plans."

Erin nodded then left and the phone rang so Minako picked it up with a, "Hey Hun!"

Rei laughed and answered, "Hey baby."

"Guess what? I get to visit my favorite girl for a little bit before I go on tour."

Rei blushed then said, "So when are you going to get here?"

Minako answered, "I'll be there at 11pm. I get to stay at my house seeing my parents are gone 'til Wednesday."

Rei looked at her watch and said, "Well I guess I should let you go hun. This way I can clean and you can pack."

Minako nodded and said, "Yeah see ya later Rei."

"Bye." they both said then hung up the phone.

*** 11pm at the Tokyo Airport ***

"I wonder were she is." Rei said out loud has she looked over the boarding board.

Sighing she sat down to see the only the staff of the airport was here so she thought for a moment then pulled out her Ipod and played the music loudly and began to sing the song with it. (Gotta get through this -Acoustic - Daniel Bedingfield)

"when your love is pouring like the rain i close my eyes and it's gone again when will I get the chance to say I love you i pretend that you're already mine and that my heart ain't breaking every time i look into your eyes

If only I could get through this If only I could get through this If only I could get through this God, God, gotta help me get through this"

Minako heard the singing and knew it was Rei and she knew that song so well she walked with her bags and she sang the next two verus of the song.

"I gotta get through this I gotta get through this I gotta make, gotta make it, gotta make it through said I'm gonna get through this I gonna get through this I gotta take, gotta take my mind off of you

give me just a second and I'll be all right surely one more moment couldn't break my heart give me til tomorrow then it'll be okay just another day and then I'll hold you tight"

Rei looked up to see Minako walking to her with a smile on her face and Rei turned off the Ipod and slipped it into her pocket then hugged Minako when she got in reach. "I missed you so much." Rei whispered into her ear.

"I know." Minako answered back then let of and they headed off to Rei's car so Rei could drive them bother over to Minako's parent's house.

***Minako's Parent's house 11:30 PM***

"Rei! DONT! STOP!" Minako giggled/yelled out.

Rei smiled and kept tickling Minako saying, "No way Mina. I have 8 years to make up."

Minako smirked then stopped herself from laughing and planned to see how far she was limited with Rei. Never testing her line to cross before she leaned up kissing Rei who was on top of her seeing she had pinned Minako to the bed. Rei was lost for a moment then she kissed Minako with her eyes closed. Minako placed her hands on Rei's waist and brushed her finger tips across the part of Rei's stomach that was showing.

Rei loved feeling Minako touch her after so long. It wasn't Rei's fault that they hadn't gone on a real date, they only found out that each other loved each other two days before Minako had to leave for her first concert. Rei ran her hand threw the blonde's hair then went to take Minako's shirt off, but a hand stopped her. Rei pulled away from the kiss and got up went into the kitchen to sort out her thoughts.

Minako didn't want to ruin it with Rei that's why she stopped her, but in doing that she noticed that she had hurt Rei's feelings. Minako go up and slowly walked into the kitchen to see Rei looking out the window. Minako walked up behind Rei and hugged her around the waist and said, "Sorry if I hurt you."

Rei sighed then said, "Sorry. I just ...."

Minako held Rei closer and whispered into Rei's ear, "I know Rei. I just don't want to ruin what I have with you."

Rei put her hands over Minako's and said, "Only one thing could ruin what we have Minako. When you don't want me anymore just tell me to leave. I'll leave and you'd ever hear from me again. That is how we would ruin our love."

"Not even if I cheat?" Minako asked quietly.

"That wouldn't make me leave Minako. I'll always love you."

Just then Minako realized that Rei would do anything for her and loved her. Minako had been going through a battle with herself for the past 5 years and what Rei had just said had stopped the battle. Kissing the back of Rei's neck Minako asked, "How would you like to come back with me?"

Rei was stunned for a moment then asked, "Are you sure? What will people think of you if you have a girlfriend/boyfriend that isn't famous?"

"Screw what they think." Minako said and that shocked Rei.

"I can't stand another lonely night. I cry sometimes missing you and wishing you were there. Come back with me Rei."

"I'll ..... come." Rei said then felt the blonde take one of her hands and lead her back to the bedroom with a small smile on her face.


	3. Fries, cheese and pickles?

Looking around the table of four friends they could tell that one of the blondes were missing.

"Has anyone heard from Minako today?" Ami asked quietly.

"I thought I saw her walking to mall." Makoto answered not wanting her Ami to feel weird with everyone just looking at her. (A/N: Awww. Sorry back to the story.)

"No way! She wouldn't go to the mall without me!" Usagi cried.

Rei who had been quite the whole time she was with the group told them in a small voice, "She's on a date."

Makoto sighed then they heard someone yell, "Yeah? Well maybe you shouldn't be such a jerk!"

They all looked at the door to see a beautiful young girl walk into the arcade. She was wearing a light pink T-shirt with the words 'Best damn thing' in the middle in white. She had blue jeans on the hugged her hips tightly and black flip-flops that showed off her gold nail polished toe nails. Minako stomped off to the table the group of friends were sitting at and sat next to Rei taking the black haired girl's strawberry milkshake without even asking.

"Hey Motoki I need some fries with pickles and cheese!" Rei yelled over to the now owner of the arcade.

Motoki nodded his head of brown hair and went and grabbed some french fries, a cup of cheese and a small pile of pickles. He took the food from the counter and walked over the girls and handed it to Rei. Rei made quick work of the food by putting the pickles on the fries, pouring the cheese on the fries and pickles and pushed it in front of Minako who ate it without a word.

"Why can't I do that!" Usagi whined quietly to Matoko and Ami.

"Do what Usagi?" Ami questioned lifting a blue eyebrow.

"If I had walked in the way Minako did and grabbed Rei's drink and started drinking it she would of took it away from me and pushed me out of my seat. When Minako walks in and takes her shake she gets her some fries her favorite way!"

Ami looked over at Makoto and knew that they both knew what was going on between Minako and Rei.

Rei leaned over to take one of Minako's fries when she stopped in mid grab when Minako glared at her. Rei sighed and leaned back against the seat. After a few seconds Minako rested her head on Rei's shoulder with the fries in front of her and the shake in her hand. She grabbed a fri and held it up to Rei's mouth who opened her mouth and took the fri away from the blonde without using her hands.

Makoto watched the two and knew that they didn't get together because of the war going on and it would be hard to work with the same person you snuggled every night. The brunette sighed when she saw that Rei and Minako feed off of each other's emotions. Rei knew that something had gone wrong so she tried to cheer the girl up with fries, cheese and pickles.

Minako finally said, "Thanks Rei-bear."

Rei smiled for the first time that day and answered in a warm and longing voice that even Usagi picked up on, "Anytime Mina. Anytime."

* * *

**_Sara:_** ok I was cleaning my room and this popped into my head. Sorry thats so short but it was really random. R&R!


	4. Don't Cha?

**Sara: Sigh this one is even shorter than the last one. Its like 12:30 here in the morning I can't sleep so what do I do? I write Reinako fanfiction to help pass the time! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song 'Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls'!

* * *

**

'_What the fuck?_' Rei thought when she saw her.

Minako was sweeping the courtyard and singing 'Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls'.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha, don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha, don't cha?" Minako sang.

Rei smirked and said, "Yes only if my girlfriend was hot, a freak, wrong, and fun like you Minako."

Minako looked over her shoulder to see Rei standing in the door way with a smug smile on her face. Minako's blonde hair blew in the cold wind and she shivered a little even with her jacket on. Minako went back to sweeping and Rei walked up behind her hugging her around the waist saying, "You look cold."

Minako stopped in mid sweep and looked up at Rei with a big grin on her face. '_Not good._' Rei thought to herself.

Minako went back to sweeping and said, "You know if you really want to warm me up I can think of a wayyyyyyyyyy better."

Rei smiled at Minako and kissed the girl's shoulder. Minako turned around and claimed the girl's lips with her own, but they broke off too soon for both of the girls liking. Minako went back to sweeping and Rei watched her sweep from her shoulder.

Rei's grandfather watched the two and knew he had made the right choice in letting Minako stay at the temple even if she wasn't a Miko. (A/N: is that what they call Rei? Sorry I'm too tired to remember.)

*Five months ago*

"Grandfather can Minako stay with us? Her parents are going out of town for awhile and I would be sad if I couldn't see her." Rei whined.

He at the time had found it odd that Rei would whine about something so he let the girl come and live with them. He quickly found out that the two were a couple and a very cute one at that. He noticed how Rei would be worried over something or upset and how fast Minako was able to bring the fire Miko back to her senses.

*End*

Minako batted at Rei with the broom and she ran away with the fire soldier on her tail. Rei laughed at Minako and tackled the girl into a pile of snow. Minako glared up at Rei 'til the black haired girl started to tickle her. She started to laugh so hard that she started to cry so Rei helped her out of the snow bank with a playful shove and quick glance at her grandfather to see him smiling at them.


	5. Angel in Disguise

**Sara:** The song that is used in the fanfic is Angel in Disguise by Pillar. I listening to it and this sad story popped into my head. i own nothing and R&R.

* * *

Minako could feel the burn in the back of her legs as she walked up the steps and she could feel her silent tears running down her face. Every bruise and cut hurting more than the last step had. If her father wasn't going to kill her, these damn steps would! _Just a little bit more, you can do it._ She thought to herself.

She finally sighed with a little relief when she got her feet over the last step without falling. It was … Minako looked down at her watch to see it was only 3 am. It was dark, but Minako knew where she was going. She slipped her shoes off in front of the door and left them outside as she opened the door and walked into the temple. She quietly closeted the door then walked down the hall. She made it to a medium sized room and opened the door a little, watching her tears fall to the ground she walks into the room.

She closes the door and walks over to the bed and crawls onto it so she could lay next to the wall knowing that Rei slept on the outside out of forced habit from her grandpa. Minako grabs the spare pillow and put her head down finally sobbing for the first time since it had happen.

Rei heard Minako so she rolled over and rubbed circles on Minako's back as she listen to her cry. When Minako started to calm back down Rei kept rubbing her back and asked softly, "You want to talk about it?"

Minako shook her head and said with her voice cracking twice, "I'm not ready yet."

Rei nodded and said, "Only when your ready."

It was quite in Rei's room and the only thing you could hear was Minako soft sobs and Rei humming trying to make her girl feel better. Minako finally stopped crying and said, "Ok Reiko. I need to tell you." Then Minako went onto telling Rei what had happen early that night.

***11 pm***

Minako was sleeping glad that her father hadn't come home yet and she hoped that he wouldn't. Her hopes were shattered when she heard the front door slam open her father slurred/yelled, "Miinakooo!"

She slowly got up knowing what was coming. She walked into the living room with a plain white T-shirt and pajama pants on. She could smell the alcohol standing a good three yards away from him. His eyes were blood-shot and he charged at Minako. He grabbed her hair and held her up to eye level. He spat in her face then threw her across the living room and he asked, "What is this! Why is this out here!" he pointed at a cigarette and Minako held her ground. Minako didn't smoke it was her mother who did, but her father wouldn't believe her.

Minako groaned a little when she noticed that had glass on her hands and glass in her right arm, that started to go numb, from the broken family picture. She looked down to see a picture of her use to be family. She was covered in her own blood in the picture and he father's hands had gotten his hands covered a little. _Ironic_, Minako thought. She got back to her feet only for her face to have a punch hit her face. She brought her hand up to her mouth and whipped the blood off of her lip only to see that more was running from her lip. Mr. Aino lifted Minako up and slammed her body across his knee.

Minako cried out in pain and she swore that he had just bruised three of her ribs. He let her fall to the ground and she held back the tears and held her side trying to block out the pain only to get many swift kicks to the side. When he was done with her he walked away and she spent another hour coughing up blood. When she was finally able to get back to reality she looked at the clock and she saw it was 1 am. She staggered to her feet and walked out the front door going the only place she could still call home.

Well walking Minako found it also ironic that if she was Sailor Venus fighting evil she could heal from spine injuries. When she was Minako Aino she had to wait the normal time for everything to heal and she wondered why she couldn't just tap SV's powers and heal.

***End***

Rei pulls Minako closer then looks at the bloody T-shirt Minako was wearing and shivers a little then she got up. She heard Minako whimper pitifully and Rei tells her gently, "Shhh I'll be right back." She saw Minako nod her head and she walked into the bathroom.

Rei grabbed the first aid kit, a small tub of water, a normal glass of water and the bottle of pain killers. She walked back into her and turned on her dim light so she could see without hurting Minako's eyes too much. She put everything on the floor in front of her bed and she could feel Minako's eyes on her. Then the blacked haired girl walked over to her dresser and pulled out a spare pain of pajama pants and a T-shirt and laid them down on top of her dresser.

Rei walked back over to Minako and told, "Hun. I have to clean you up ok? I need you to sit up."

Minako slowly sat up with a smile cry of pain and Rei looked over all the injuries. Minako's arm was the worst from what she could see. Rei looked into Minako's eyes and asked, "Do you mind stripping so I can make sure the damage can be took care of?" Minako nodded.

She tried to lift her right arm, but she just couldn't do it. She looked at Rei with a pitiful look and told her, "Rei. I can't lift my arm."

Rei frowned and she took Minako's arm into her hands and she looked at Minako and said, "Minako. I think we should get you to a doctor. I think you broke it."

Minako looked at Rei then at her shirt and knew if they walked in like this they would get the cops involved in this. Rei slowly lifted Minako's shirt making sure not to hurt Minako anymore than she was. When Minako's shirt was off Rei noticed a huge bruise on Minako's ribs and she looked at it a little closer. With a sigh Rei goes and grabs the T-shirt and pants off of her dresser. Minako lets Rei put her shirt on then she groans a little at the pain her ribs were causing her. Rei asked, "You need help with the pants?"

Minako thinks about it then nods remembering she only had one arm at the moment. Rei helps her stand then slowly takes her bloody pajama pants off. Minako looks at her shirt and pants and can't believe that all that blood had come from her. Rei gets Minako's new pajama pants on then she sits Minako back down. Rei grabs the first aid kit and she tends to Minako's lip.

"Thank you, Reiko." Minako told her softly.

"It's ok Mina. I'm glad to be here for you." Rei tells her.

When Rei quickly puts everything away then she hands Minako two pain killers and water which Minako downs quickly. They slowly walk out of the temple in there pajamas. When they get to the steps Minako whines a little. Rei looks over at her friend and she slowly picks her up bridle style and descends the stairs. Minako looks up into Rei's gentle violet eyes and she is glad that someone holds that look for her.

When they get to the hospital Minako gets a room right away with Ami's mom and Rei fills out Minako's paperwork sitting in the corner of the room there if Minako needed her. Mrs. Mizuno looks at girls then back at the charts.

Mrs. Mizuno sits down in a chair and tells Minako, "Minako. You do have a broken arm. You'll need a cast." Minako eyes went wide and she thought, _no no no no no no! If he sees my cast he'll know I went to a doctor._ Minako jumped when someone touch her shoulder and she saw Rei standing next to her. "Don't worry about it Minako. I'll figure it out." Minako nodded then took a deep breath to relax feeling that Mrs. Mizuno had more to tell them.

"Minako I think you should tell the cops about what's going on at home." Minako froze and Rei rubbed her back whispering to her that everything would be ok and other things so she calmed down.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mizuno. I know how to handle myself." Minako tells her.

Nodding Mrs. Mizuno places the cast on Minako's arm then she waves Rei outside. Outside in the hall Rei can just tell the Ami's mom had something to tell her. "What do you want me to do?"

Rei and Ami's mom had an understanding when it came to Minako. Rei was looking out for her so Mrs. Mizuno knew that she would contemplate things like an adult. That is how if Minako needs some parent consent she turned to Rei for the answer. "I need to report it. I need to get out of there."

"It must have been really bad tonight."

Rei just nodded. Mrs. Mizuno looked around then told Rei that she would drive them back to Rei's in an hour when her shift ended at 5 am. Rei nodded and went back into the room Minako was in. She told Minako about the plan and they went into the waiting room waiting for Mrs. Mizuno to get down. They managed to get a sofa and Minako feel asleep in Rei lap well Rei played with the blonde's hair.

"Ready to go?" asked Ami's mom.

Rei looked up and nodded before sliding Minako off of her lap. Then Rei picked the blonde up careful not to bump her little angel. Minako stayed a sleep in Rei's arm and they walk out to the parking lot. Rei places Minako softly in the backseat buckling her up then she softly shut the door to make sure she didn't wake the blonde up.

As they drove down the road Ami's mom said, "You really do love her don't you?"

Rei answered, "Minako is everything to me. I'd do anything for her."

Mrs. Mizuno knew this be true seeing she knew her daughter didn't know about Minako's dad, only Rei. Rei made up reasons for why Minako had to stay home from long night of being abused. She sighed and stopped the car in front of the temple.

"I hope this clears up so." Ami's mom tells Rei.

"So do I. So do I." Rei says getting Minako and walking her up to her bedroom.

Rei laid Minako down on her bed then she snuggled up to the blonde who turned in her sleep and snuggled right back.

****Morning****

Minako looked around the room and she saw her bloody shirt in the dirty laundry bin. She slowly got to her feet when she heard, "Morning sunshine."

Minako looked over at Rei who had pain killers from Ami's mom. She took them and smiled at Rei and rested her hand on shoulder glad to be where she was at the moment.

****One month later****

_Mr. Aino was put in jail for child abuse and Minako was placed into Mr. Hino's, Rei's grandpa's, care. Everyone had found out about what was going with Minako and they changed a little with how they looked at her, well everyone but Rei. Now we start in Rei's bedroom one summer night!_

Minako smiled and picked up Rei's guitar and played a few bars.

"Reiko I'm going to play you something k?"

Rei nodded and Minako started to play a slow and sad tone.

_"It's Friday morning and she walks through the door_

_All those thoughts from before_

_She no longer ignored_

_She's finally home, she sets her bags on the floor_

_But her mother wasn't there to hold her hand anymore"_

Minako started to cry and Rei wiped the tear away and let her keep singing.

"_She heard her daddy he was calling her name_

_She went back to his room, but he just wasn't the same_

_He said I'm sorry for the tears that you've cried_

_Will you ever forgive me?_

_(She said) I've already tried_

_You're my angel in disguise_

_You look at me with gentle eyes_"

Minako thought of the look Rei gave her every time she was taking care of her injures like she didn't want to hurt anymore than she was. That is one of the things she loves most about Rei.

_You're my angel in disguise_

_You save me from that one last cry_

_You're my angel in disguise_

_You can look at me with gentle eyes_

_You're my angel in disguise_"

When Minako finished she set the guitar aside and hugged Rei and started to cry lightly.

"Shhh… It's ok baby. He can't hurt you anymore." Rei told her softly well kissing her on the top of her head.


	6. Captain Hino

Looking up at the stars I can feel my military uniform stick to my skin as I wished for one thing. I looked for any sign that I would be getting out of this hell hole soon. I can't stand it here anymore. It's been four years since I left my home town. I never told her how much I loved her. I'm just glad that I'm not the only girl in my unit. My old friend, Lita is here with me. She helps me get through it.

"Your thinking of her again aren't you?"

I turn my head to my left to see my brown haired friend laying on her side looking at me. I smile at how well she knows me and sigh again. I look back up at the stars and tells her, "Yeah. I miss her."

I pull a photo out of my chest pocket and I look at it. There is a beautiful blond girl, with ocean blue eyes, and a touch that can tear you apart. I smile then grab the piece of paper from my front pants pocket and wrote a few words down before putting the paper and picture back. I rest my head on my arms and fall asleep.

*4 pm the next day*

I'm looking at Minako's picture again and Tim walks over and steels it out of my hands. I jump up and I start to chance him.

"Ohh! What's this! WOW!!!!!!! Rei who is this pretty lady." Tim says and I know everyone is watching us now.

"Give it back Tim!" I yell before tackling him to the ground.

John takes the picture from Tim and looks it over. Tim manages to pins me to the ground so I can't get up.

"Lets see. She is blond. She has beautiful blue eyes. Wow." he wolf whistles "Damn! Who's your friend Rei?"

Lita glares at him and hits him over the head. She takes the picture away from the boys and smiles down at me. I swallow and glare at her. I strangle under Tim and I try to kick him off.

"Ohh... I know who this is! This is .." I cut her off.

"If you tell them Lita so help my god I will them about that one summer!" I threaten.

Her green eyes go wide and she says, "You wouldn't!"

I smirk and say, "Lita you know very well that I would. I mean come on what where you thinking when you...."

"OK! OK! I get it! Jezz..." Lita yells trying to cover up what I was about to say.

"Good. Now help me up." I say.

Lita gets me off the ground and hands me the picture of Minako. I smile and I walk back over to my backpack and sigh. I put my picture back into my chest pocket and I rest my head on backpack.

*4 months later*

"Hey Lita have you ever been in love. I mean we all talk about our girls, but you and Rei don't talk about anyone special."

Lita smiles and answers, "I have someone at home. Now Rei on the other hand wishes she did." I glare at her and she laughs.

Tim asks, "Hey what is he or she like?"

I knew they didn't care if we were lez or bi. I mean come on! Guys love girl on girl action. I swear if it wasn't for Lita I would of gone crazy with these perverts.

"Her name is Ami. We dated our last year of high school then I was called into the military. We still write each other. That's why I can't wait for mail every week.... speaking of which...." Lita dug the letter she got earlier today out of her pocket and threw it at me.

"She wrote." she informs me.

I take the letter out quickly and look for her handwriting. I find it and begin to read.

'Rei,  
I miss you a lot. Everyday I think of you and hope that you'll come back soon. I hope that Lita remembers to give you this. Well... I guess I should tell you about what has been going on so far. I've become the Idol I've always wished I would and you told me that I would be. Even with that I still cry every night thinking about how you are out there fighting and I'm here, away from you. My father is in hospital and were not sure if he is going to make it. He wrote you a letter and told me not to read it. It is inside. Anyway Love, Minako'

I dig Mr. Aino's out and read it. As I read I felt a tear roll down my face.

Lita POV

"Lita.... why is Rei crying? And who wrote? I'm so confused." Tim said.

I looked at him and others and walked over. I sat by them and whispered, "Minako.. the girl in the picture. Rei's been in love with her since Freshman year. We were all close friends as we grew up so well all knew each other before she fell for Minako. She told me one night and we talk about it a lot. Being here is hitting her hard. She didn't tell Minako that she was in love with her before we left. Minako and her haven't talked for awhile after what happened. The letter is from Minako and it is the first time Minako has wrote to Rei. She, Minako, is sad because her father is dyeing and Rei and Minako's dad were really close."

Rei stops reading and I know she is done. She looks over at me and I know she knows I told them most of it. I ask, "Do you want to tell them?"

She nods and I lay down knowing that it is coming. I was there, but I wasn't with Rei and Minako when it happened. I was on the other side of the school.

Rei POV

"I was sitting in math class. It was a normal day. Lita was in science and Minako was in gym. Well suddenly this man with a black mask bashed into the room and told us to go to back of the room. We went to the back that's when I saw her. He had Minako at gun point. She was crying and I knew I had to do something about it. I charged him.... I didn't notice he had fired 'til I fell to the ground. Everyone screamed, but I didn't hear them. The only thing on my mind was getting Minako to safety. I got back up and I managed to get the gun away from him. I kicked to the other side of the room and tackled him to the floor. Everyone lift in a hurry. Minako stayed and he kicked me off. He grabbed his gun and emptied it into my stomach. I can't remember anything else."

Lita tells them, "I managed to get to you, but I was too late. I found Minako kneeling next to her crying her eyes out. She was blaming herself for not being able to stop him herself. I told her you would be ok. That you were and still are a fighter. The med team took you way after the police took the shooter away. We waited 14 hours for you to come out of surgery. When we found out you were ok Minako left crying and still blaming herself."

I just nod over at Lita before going back to my thoughts. The camp is quite so I know they won't be bugging me anymore.

*4 months later*

"Captain!" I looked over my shoulder to see Tim.

"What it Sergeant?" I ask.

I guess I should explain. When Our Captain was killed in the line of fire three months ago I was bumped up to Captain rank. Now I am a Captain and I lead they unit I was part of.

"We just got word to pack up. Were going home Rei." he smiles.

I hug him and I yell, "Alright! Lets get packing! We have people waiting for us."

*Back at home base*

"And I would like to honor Captain Hino with two purple hearts. She saved her whole unit after a bomb hit there camp site. Even with seven bolts in her body she carried two of her men out of the camp site and into safe land." they pinned the hearts on my uniform and everyone cheered.

*Back home*

I stepped off of the military plane last and everyone stopped what they were doing. The families looked confused when everyone soldiers all stood straight as I passed. I walked up to the president and I held out my hand. He took my hand and I nodded feeling my Captain hat on my head tight. I hear cameras going off and I hear a fait cheering.

"Rei.." I hear a faint voice.

I turn around fast to see my blond haired angel. I smile widely and we just stare at each other. "Its been.."

"Five years.' I finish for her.

She gets a tear in her eye and runs at me saying, "I've missed you so much."

I open my arms and she runs into them. I hug her close and I feel myself start to cry.

"I've missed you so much Minako."

She kisses my cheek and I remember what I've been missing.


End file.
